Talk:Turtle Racing 競亀
Turtle locations You can find turtles in the following locations. If they die you can come back to these locations and get another. Sometimes they do not appear in the alloted locations. Area Turtle Type Chapter Detail Gion イシガメ Ishigame Five In the Southwestern most corner of the map near the Suiten Inari Shrine. Rakugaichou クサガメ Kusagame Five In the Zanki doujou, the pathway going round. Forest path クサガメ Kusagame Five Right near the exit for Shishido's cave, on the side between that and the southeast exit. On the edge of the stables for Horseback Archery. Waterfall イシガメ Ishigame Five Right near shrine at the entrance. Mountain path クサガメ Kusagame Five Between the northern exit and the turn off for the waterfall. Down the path for the Waterfall. Cliffside path イシガメ Ishigame Nine Halfway between the southern exit and the bridge. Riverside teahouse クサガメ Kusagame Six West of the palanquins, halfway between North exit and jetty stairs. Houzouin Temple イシガメ Ishigame Eight Left of the main desk to enter the competitions. Kawara クサガメ Kusagame Five Just south of the passageway to Kouetsu's mansion. In the southern recess just after the end of the western end of the bridge. Countryside path イシガメ Ishigame Nine In the second field from Yoshioka exit. On the pathway between the bridge and the shed. In the grass of the second field. Riverside Path イシガメ Ishigame Seven Near the Southern steps to Riverside Teahouse. Selling your turtle --------------------- Turtle vendor on Shijou Street will buy your turtles for 100/200/300 Mon. The prices seem to be random, although the Kusagame's tend to get more. Interacting with your turtle(s) --------------------------------- Approach the bucket next to your Save Point in the Tatsuya and press X. You will get 3 options: ~ 亀?を見る Feed and view ~ 亀の出し入れ Transfer turtle ~ やめる Exit Transfer your turtle from your Current Items into your bucket --------------------------------------------------------------- You can't move turtles from your Current Items into your Equipment List like other objects. You have to put them into your bucket. X Move turtle between bucket and Current Items Feed and View your turtle --------------------------- This option is only available if you have a turtle in the bucket. Select a turtle to view and you'll get the option to name it if you haven't already done so, or the following dialog: - 様子を見る View your Turtle stats - エサをやる Feed and water the turtle - やめる Quit Name your turtle ------------------ L/R/U/D Navigate the syllables X Select the syllable O Deletes a syllable ^ Toggles dakuten/handakuten Katakana keyboard ----------------------------------------------------------------------- a ka sa ta na ha ma ya ra wa a ya 1一 6六 DEL i ki shi chi ni hi mi wi ri wo i yu 2二 7七 SPACE u ku su tsu nu fu mu yu ru n u yo 3三 8八 Toggle dakuten/handakuten e ke se te ne he me we re - e * 4四 9九 やめる Leave o ko so to no ho mo yo ro o ? 5五 10十 決定 ENTER * = sokuon ~ Leave (名付けを?ける no don't, 名付けをやめる yes, leave) ~ Enter (名付けを?ける no don't, 名?決定 yes I've finished naming) View your turtle ------------------ The stats of the currently selected turtle are shown: Intimacy 0-5 hearts Name 平幕 Ranking: 0/*/**/*** 調子 Condition: 気性 Temperament: 絶好調/好調/普通/不調/絶不調 臆病/普通/荒い/最悪/ムラ 体力 Stamina: ?/? 脚力 Walking Strength: ?/? 満?腹 Fullness: ?/? 水 Water 砂 Sand 泥 Mud 可/良/優 可/良/優 可/良/優 評価 Assessment: 未確定 成績 Results: / Trust ------- The heart symbols indicate the trust you have with the turtle. The more heart a turtle has the more effort it is likely to give you in a race. You gain more trust by winning races! If you keep the turtle and don't race it it will escape. 調子 Condition ratings ------------------------ 絶好調 superb condition 好調 In good shape 普通 Normal shape 不調 In bad shape 絶不調 Really bad condition - A turtle in bad condition will die. - The turtles condition will vary based on the amount fed and raced. - If you race the turtle too much (between 10-60 times then it dies). 気性 Temperament ratings --------------------------- 臆病 Timid Can fall asleep especially when full. 普通 Normal Speed can slump especially when full. 荒い Wild Hits the wall especially when hungry. 最悪 Worst Accident prone. Hits the wall when hungry. ムラ ??Mula?? Water / Sand / Mud ratings ---------------------------- 可 Acceptable 良 Good 優 Excellent Assessment rating ---------------------- 未確定 Unspecified) n 点 n Points Results rating ----------------- 0 勝 / 0 戦 n wins / n competitions やや不調 Slightly bad condition 特記事?無し ?? Life span ----------- Each turtle has a life span. The status of the turtles life span is not known. However if you repeatedly race a turtle (anywhere between 10-60 times) the turtle dies. Turtle stamina ---------------- - The strength of turtle is randomly set when you aquired it. - The starting strength of a turtle varies with the type of turtle to some extent, the final limit is up to luck. - The turtle near Shishido's cave on the Forest Path, is said to have either good stats or the potential to grow. Turtle growth --------------- - Growth development depends on how frequently you feed each turtle. - The turtle expert in the Gion Sakaya can tell you the growth potential of your turtles. = Changes in stats = - Leaving a turtle in the bucket for a while will cause fullness to decrease and stamina to increase (for a while, if they have been fed) and trust to decrease slightly. Also the capacities for stamina, walking and fullness decerase slightly. - Feeding turtles to full makes their condition lower. Leave them to hunger a bit and it'll go back up. Don't race a turtle with normal or lower if you attend to win. - Winning races makes trust rise. Losing races keeps trust at same level. - Racing (winning or losing) makes the condition decrease. - Winning races can sometimes make the capacity of the Stamina, walking and fullness increase. (depending on fullness and stamina?) - Racing causes stamina to decrease. Turtle Expert 亀師匠 --------------------- In the Gion Sakaya there is an old man sitting at one of the tables. He can evaluate your turtle for 10 mon. Go up and talk to him. Fair warning, he'll give it you in a wall of text which unless you have a fair understanding of Japanese will be unintelligible to you. If you don't understand Japanese then don't bother with this. What do you want? ~ 亀な見てほしい I want you to look at my turtle ~ 特になし Leave (lit. Nothing in particular) OK it'll cost you 10 Mon: ~ わかった I understand ~ 断る I reject that! OK which turtle do you want me to appraise? ~ Choose your turtle "This turtle is.. " the Turtle Expert will then analyse your turtle for you. Turtle Feeding ----------------- You can feed your turtle any consumable item. Each item has an effect on the turtle and at least one of it's statistics (Stamina, walking, water, sand, mud stats, and fullness). As well as increasing the level of the statistic, it can also increase the capacity. The table below lists all foodstuffs an which stats are affected. The figures on the table are a guide only as sometimes food can have no affect. You can feed the turtle multiple items until it is full. It's fullness decreases after approximately 3-5 minutes. Be careful when racing some turtles; when they are full as they slow down or stop (timid and normal turtles). The effect of food -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Legend. 小 = small, 中 = Medium, 大= large, 特 = Giant Turtle seller 亀売り Fullness -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dried Seaweed / Laver ↑大 - Stamina ↑小 ↑小 Mud ↑小 ↑小 Dried Agar-Agar / Amakusa dried ↑大 ↑大 Thread worms (小small) ↑大 - Stamina ↑大 ↑小 Thread worms (中medium) ↑大 - Stamina ↑大 ↑小 Thread worms (大large) ↑大 - Stamina ↑大 ↑小 * Thread worms (超烈super) ↑大 - Stamina ↑大 ↑中 Common fresh water clam ↑大 - Sand ↑小 ↑小 Clam ↑大 - Sand ↑小 ↑小 Scallop ↑大 - Sand ↑中 ↑小 Shrimp ↑大 - Mud ↑小 ↑小 Prawn ↑大 - Mud ↑小 ↑小 Lobster ↑大 - Mud ↑中 ↑小 Killifish / Rice-fish ↑小 - Water ↑小 ↑小 Goldfish ↑小 - Water ↑中 ↑小 Sweetfish / Ayu ↑大 - Water ↑中 ↑小 Eel liver ↑大 - Stamina ↑小 ↑小 Dried mullet roe ↑大 - Stamina ↑中 ↑小 Salmon Roe / Some ↑大 - Stamina ↑中 ↑小 Pond Snail ↑大 - Walking ↑小 ↑小 Loach ↑大 - Walking ↑小 ↑小 Crayfish / Crawfish ↑大 - Walking ↑中 ↑小 Pharmacies Fullness -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Health Pills ↑大 ↑小 Strong Health Pills ↑大 ↑小 Extra-Strength Health Pills ↑大 ↑小 Spirit Pills ↑大 - Stamina ↑小 ↑小 Strong Spirit Pills ↑大 - Stamina ↑中 ↑小 Extra-Strength Spirit Pills ↑大 - Stamina ↑中 ↑小 All-Purpose Pills ↑大 - Walking ↑小 ↑小 Strong All-Purpose Pills ↑大 - Walking ↑小 ↑小 Extra-Strength All-Purpose Pills↑大 - Walking ↑中 ↑小 Extreme All-Purpose Pills ↑大 - Walking ↑中 ↑中 Sobering Pills ↑小 - Stamina 中↓ 小↓ Stomach-Emptying Pills 大↓ 大↓ Perilla Leaf ↑大 - Mud ↑小 ↑小 Sand ↑小 ↑小 Japanese pepper ↑大 - Water ↑小 ↑小 Sand ↑小 ↑小 Ginger ↑大 - Mud ↑小 ↑小 Water ↑中 ↑小 Sesame ↑大 - Stamina ↑小 ↑小 Water ↑中 ↑小 Horsemeat ↑大 - Walking ↑中 ↑中 Boar meat ↑大 - Stamina ↑大 ↑小 Walking ↑中 ↑小 Sake houses Fullness -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nada Sake ↑大 - Stamina ↑中 ↑中 Satsuma Fried Potato Liquor ↑大 - Walking ↑中 ↑中 Dense sake ↑大 - Sand ↑中 ↑中 Itami sake ↑大 - Water ↑中 ↑小 Itami Refined ↑大 ↑中 Potato liquor ↑大 - Stamina ↑中 ↑中 Nanto sake ↑大 - Walking ↑大 ↑大 Rakugaichou Arigata Fullness -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Manjuu / Steamed bread ↑大 - Sand ↑ ↑ Mandarin ↑大 ↑小 Sand ↑小 ↑小 Confeito Candy ↑大 - Mud ↑中 ↑大 Riverside teahouse Fullness -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ohagi / Bean cake ↑大 - Walking ↑小 ↑小 Cloudy Sake ↑大 - Water ↑中 ↑小 Mugwort Dango/Herb dumplings ↑大 - Mud ↑中 ↑中 Kyoto Hemlock ↑大 - Stamina ↑中 ↑大 Kyoto Spring Onion ↑大 - Mud ↑大 ↑大 Canal Horigawa burdock ↑大 - Stamina ↑大 ↑大 Countryside teahouse Fullness -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tea Dango ↑大 - Stamina ↑中 ↑小 Walking ↑小 ↑小 Three-coloured Dango ↑大 - Sand ↑中 ↑小 Grilled Dango ↑大 - Mud ↑小 ↑小 Water ↑小 ↑小 Requests Fullness -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chicken ↑大 - Walking ↑大 ↑大 The butterfly Onigiri ↑大 - Mud 特↑ 特↑ Tribute from the village ↑大 - Walking 特↑ 特↑ Food scraps ↑大 Stamina ↑ ↑ Dried Saury ↑大 Walking ↑ ↑ Triple-Roll Youkan ↑大 - Water 特↑ 特↑ Sand 特↑ 特↑ My pick of the foods ---------------------- The following 6 foods seem to be the best for upping the relevant stats: Stamina ↑大 ↑大 Canal Burdock 堀川ごぼう Riverside Teah. 10文 Walking ↑中 ↑中 Satsuma Fried Potato Sake 薩摩の芋焼酎 Gion Sake house 85文 +F↑大 Fullness↑大 ↑中 Itami Refined 伊丹の清酒 Gion Sake house 50文 Water ↑中 ↑小 Ginger 生姜 Tengu Pharmacy 25文 +F↑大+Mud↑小↑小 Sand ↑中 ↑中 Dense Sake 密淋酎 Gion Sake house 65文 +F↑大 Mud ↑大 ↑大 Kyoto Spring Onion 九条ねぎ Riverside Teah. 10文 +F↑大 Ginger is also good for changing the turtles condition (for the better). Canal Burdock is bad for the turtles condition. Turtle Racing -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You can race turtles in the Gambling Den in Gion. The Gambling Den which is in the East of Gion. There are a set of torii gates going north from Komaki's Doujou up to the Gion Inari shrine. Halfway up the gate passageway there is an opening to the west. The Gambling Den is here. Turtle racing is a quick way of making money if you know how to exploit it. (I'll show you below, shhh!) You can choose to either bet money on one of your own turtles or the opponents. A turtle starts of at 5th Rank, you then have to win 3 races with that turtle so it increases in rank. TIPS - Make sure you have at least one turtle in your Current Items (transfer a turtle from the bucket, pick up one, or buy one if needs be.) - Make sure to save before going to the Gambling Den. If for some bizarre reason your betting goes tits up and you lose your money, reload and try again. - Go to the gambling Den. - Transfer some cash with the guy seated just as you enter. If you have it, transfer at least 8000 mon, if not then transfer as much as you can afford. Don't bother transferring more as you won't need it. - To start Turtle Racing, in the Gambling Den, go up to the man at the trestle table, press X to play. - The Turtle Racing desk guy will ask a question with 2 options: ~ やっていく Play ~ やらない Leave 1 Choose your turtle -------------------- There are a number of options depending on how many turtles you have in your items, but the menu on the left looks something like this: ~ クサガメ Chinese Pond turtle ~ クサガメ n Chinese Pond turtle n ... ~ 不参加 Go through to the Race Menu without entering a turtle 1.5 Name your turtle -------------------- If you have not chosen a turtle to race then you will have to name it. It uses the same convention as in the Tatsuya detailed above. 2 Enter race ------------- - Choose a race. There are 19 races to start of with, but more open up the more you win. If you want to make a lot of money then choose the Endurance King Award race (last one 8000 mon). Race Terrains ---------------- Each race is made up of 4-7 sections. Each section is made up of one of the following terrains and has a colour associated with it: 平 Ordinary/flat Grey 水 Water Blue 砂 Sand Yellow 泥 Mud Red Each race starts and ends with Ordinary/flat terrain and then has between 2 and 5 terrains. What these other terrains are can be seen in the table. Race Rank ----------- - 平幕 Hiramaku 5th rank 00/10 - 小結 Komusubi 4th rank 00/10 - 関脇 Sekiwake 3rd rank 00/10 - 大関 Ozeki 2nd rank 00/10 - 横綱 Yokozuna Champion 00/10 - 無差別 Musabetsu Indiscriminate 00/13 Races available to 5th Rank turtles 平幕 Cost 500文 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tournament Name 名称 Prize Terrain あけぼの賞 Starters Award 1000文 平平 新亀杯 New Turtle Cup 1000文 平平 登竜門記念Gateway to Success 1200文 泥砂水 水晶杯 Crystal Cup 1000文 水水 鉄杯賞 Iron Cup Award 1000文 平砂 白菊杯 White Chrysanthemum Cup 1000文 平泥 紅葉杯 Autumn colours Cup 1000文 砂平 初心杯 Innocence Cup 1000文 平砂 水蘭杯 Water Orchid Cup 1000文 平水 昇亀賞 Promotion Award 1200文 砂水泥 + Indiscriminate races 2-10 無差別 Races available to 4th Rank turtles 小結 Cost 1000文 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tournament Name 名称 Prize Terrain 走路2 走路3 銅杯賞 Copper Cup Award 1800文 泥平泥 - - 月読賞 Moon God Award 2000文 平砂平 - - はやぶさ賞 Falcon Award 2500文 砂水平 泥砂水 水平泥 紫檀賞 Rosewood Award 2000文 平平平 - - # 北斗賞 Big Dipper Award 2000文 砂泥砂 - 砂砂砂 紅玉杯 Ruby Cup 2500文 砂水平 泥砂水 水平泥 紅萩杯 Crimson Clover Cup 2500文 泥砂水 平泥砂 砂水平 # あおさぎ賞 Grey Heron Award 2500文 平水泥 水水平 泥水砂 # 初嵐賞 First Storm Award 2200文 泥砂泥 泥泥泥 - 銀竜杯 Silver Dragon Cup 2200文 砂水砂 砂砂砂 - + Indiscriminate races 2-10 無差別 Races available to 3rd Rank turtles 関脇 Cost 1000文 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tournament Name 名称 Prize 走路 走路2 走路3 翡翠杯 Jade Cup 3500文 平泥砂 泥砂水 砂平泥 # 銀杯賞 Silver Cup Award 3000文 泥平泥平 - - # 吉祥杯 Lucky Omen Cup 3500文 砂平泥砂 平泥砂水 砂水平泥 玄武杯 Black Tortoise God Cup 3000文 泥砂水 - - # 白虎杯 White Tiger God Cup 3000文 平砂平 - - # 朱雀杯 Vermilion Bird God Cup 3500文 水砂水 水水水 水泥水 # 青龍杯 Blue Dragon God Cup 3000文 水砂水 - - 群青杯 Ultramine Cup 3000文 水平水 - - # 疾風賞 Hurricane Award 3000文 平平平 - - # 時雨賞 Late Autumn Shower Award 3500文 水平泥 平泥砂 - + Indiscriminate races 2-10 無差別 平 Ordinary/flat Grey 水 Water Blue 砂 Sand Yellow 泥 Mud Red Races available to 2nd Rank turtles 大関 Cost 2000文 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tournament Name 名称 Prize 走路 走路2 走路3 彼岸賞 Equinoctial Week Award 5000文 水平泥砂 すすき特別賞 Silver Grass Special Award 5000文 平砂平砂 平安特別杯 Tranqulity Special Cup 5000文 水平泥砂 金杯賞 Cold Cup Award 4000文 泥平泥平泥 水亀特別賞 Water Turtle Special Award 4000文 平平水水 砂亀特別賞 Sand Turtle Special Award 4000文 平平砂砂 泥亀特別賞 Mud Turtle Special Award 4000文 平平泥泥 紫紺杯 Bluish Purple Cup 5000文 水平泥砂 芙蓉杯 Lotus Blossom Cup 4000文 泥水平泥 金風賞 Fake Gold Award 4000文 平砂水泥 Races available to Top Rank turtles 横綱 Cost ?文 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tournament Name 名称 Prize 走路 走路2 走路3 日ノ本杯 　 Equinoctial Week Cup 祇園杯 Gion Cup 韋駄天杯 Skanda Cup 水王特別杯 Water King Cup 砂王特別杯 Sand King Cup 泥王特別杯 Mud King Cup 長距離王杯 Long Distance King Cup 中秋賞 Mid Autumn Award 秋風記念 Autumn Breeze Commemoration 日輪賞 Sun Award Indiscriminate Races 無差別級 Cost 3000文 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tournament Name 名称 Prize 走路 走路2 走路3 *金剛杯 Diamond Cup All title win grand champion 不知火杯 Sea Fire Cup 6000 RBRG RRRY 毘沙門杯 Bishamon Cup 7000 RYBG BGRY 流星杯 Meteor Cup 6000 GGRY GGBG 鳳凰賞 Phoenix Award 6000 RRR - 神風賞 Divine Wind Award 7000 BGBRY RYBBG 富士杯 Mount Fuji Cup 6000 BGBYG RGBYY 絢爛賞 Dazzling Award 7000 RYBG BGRY 百花杯 Blooming Cup 6000 BGBG - 持久王賞 Endurance King Award 8000 YBGRY GRYBG *白寿賞 99th Birthday Hakuju Award Upcoming turtle life *最強無敗賞 Strongest Undefeated Award Winning streak to 10 *最強敗者賞 Strongest Loser Award Losing streak to 10 平 Ordinary/flat Grey 水 Water Blue 砂 Sand Yellow 泥 Mud Red View your turtle ------------------ The stats of the currently selected turtle are shown. The layout is very similar to the stats shown when the turtle is in the bucket. 3 Race Options and betting -------------------------- ~ Race ~ Individual Bet Bet amounts on a single winner ~ 2-Way Bet Bet on the winner and second ~ 5-Way Bet Bet on the final placings for all 5 turtles ~ Multiple-Way Bet Bet on several outcomes ~ Win Record There are 63 races on 6 levels (10/10/10/10/10/13). ~ Quit ~ Cancel / ~ Confirm Betting Screen ----------------- 体力 調子 脚 Name Stamina Condition Walking Water Sand Mud ? Odds Amount bet ? column has 4 columns that contain one of the following ^ Full white triangle ^ Lined traingle O Circle Oo Thick ringed circle X A cross ◎ Very good × bad ○ good △ even How to bet ------------ I find it easier to use the Multiple-Way Bet (option 5 in the menu) than to individually bet on them using the other options (2-4). This Multiple-Way Bet screen has 3 tabs which can be navigated with R1/L1. Tab 1 The first column is to select the winner. Columns 2,3 and 4 on this tab are to select who will come first and second exclusively. Tab 2 This tab allows you to spread bet on who will come first and second. Unlike the previous tab, you can bet on any combination of first and second multiple times. Tab 3 The left column will allow you to bet on 1st, 2nd and 3rd. The right column will allow you to bet on all 5 places. You can bet on more than one outcome. In the race ------------- ^ Toggle odds on and off O 入 Give your turtle a trust boost!. If you have high trust (hearts) then your turtle will give a burst of speed on your encouragement. Making money from Turtle Racing -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You can earn up to 5 Ryou nearly every race. 1. Select your turtle. ---------------------- You should not have taken care for your turtle as you want it to finish last. NB Do not feed your turtle and if the turtle escapes, or dies simply pick up a new one. When you pick up a turtle from new, it's stats are usually pretty bad. 2. Determine the other turtles condition. ----------------------------------------- On the Betting Screen there is a column with arrows which denotes the current condition of the turtles. This is a pretty good guide in choosing the winner. It doesn't always pan out, but works about 80% of the time. On most of the screens in the Betting section you can press ^ to see the current stats of the selected turtle. This will give you a little bit more information on the turtles. All the stats are important, and sometimes a turtle with high trust and walking power can be quicker than a turtle with a higer condition. Also the turtles ability on Water, Sand and Mud can be effective if those terrains appear in the race. An up arrow will win more often than not, but if a turtle with an up diagonal arrow has higher stamina and/or hearts, then that turtle can often beat an up arrow with middling stamina and lower hearts. 3. Work out a race strategy ----------------------------- There are 3 major configurations:- a) 1 turtle is moticably stonger than the other 3 b) 1 turtle is very weak, the other 3 are fairly similar c) 2 turtles are pretty strong, the other 2 are weaker a) 1 turtle is noticably stonger than the other 3 ---------------------------------------------------- You can determine which turtle is stronger by looking at the odds box, which can be found in the second to last column on the right hand side of the screen. One of the turtles will have odds of 1.1, the other turtles have odds of greater than 2. Let's assume the strongest turtle is no.2 (your turtle is always tag no.1) Turtle 1 - 4 2 ↑ 1.1 3 ↓ 5 4 \ 4 5 - 2.3 You will therefore need to place your bet on: 23451, 23541, 24351, 24531, 25341, 25431 and also place your bet on no.2 the winner Total = 7 bets b) 1 turtle is very weak, the other 3 are fairly similar ----------------------------------------------------------- The arrow sign (condition) of one of the turtles should points downward or diagonally downwards whilst the others are horizontal or diagonally upwards. Let's assume the weak turtle is no.5. Turtle 1 - 2 / 3 - 4 / 5 ↓ You will therefore need to place your bet on: 23451, 24351, 32451, 34251, 42351, 43251 Total = 6 bets c) 2 turtles are pretty strong, the other 2 are weaker --------------------------------------------------------- Let's assume turtle no.2 and no.3 are the stronger ones and turlte no.4 and no.5 are weaker. You can determine whether no.2 or no.3 is the strongest by the arrow sign (condition), hearts or betting odds. If it is not obvious then take a 50-50 guess. Turtle 1 - 2 / 3 ↑ 4 ↓ 5 \ You will therefore need to place 5 way bets on: 23451, 23541, 32451, 32541 and then a first-second bet on 2-3 If you can't figure out which is stronger one, you can also place your bet on 3-2. Total = 6 bets. Bet 1000 credits on each turtle if you have it, otherwise divide the total credits you have by the number of bets you are placing. If you run out of money then quit the game and reload. 4. Caveat ----------- NB The advice here will not work 100% of the time and sometimes you are unable to determine the ratings of turtles. Why is this? the race is taking consideration of at least 8 statistics and also the environment. This means